


Like The Sea

by TheMadTinhatter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, a lot of fluff, this ship is canon and everything is good, very sweet I'm warning you, you can thank me for the diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTinhatter/pseuds/TheMadTinhatter
Summary: "After all, Viktor to him was like the sea: he didn't necessarily need to dive into him, he didn't need blatant gestures like the one they were being the protagonists of in that moment. He just needed his presence. Just as breathing the sea breeze made him feel better, as long as Viktor was there to hold his hand everything would have been alright."





	

Like the Sea

  


Yuuri looked at the sea, smiling. That place reminded him of Hasetsu. The city was completely different, of course, and it was on the other side of the world; however, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore and the sun shining on his face made him feel at home. 

  


\- Here are the crepes! - Viktor said, appearing behind him, Makkachin jumping around him. In his hands were a chocolate crepe and a whipped cream and strawberries crepe.

\- Today is Valentine's Day, so this is for you! - he said, giving him the chocolate one. Viktor had just learned the Japanese tradition of giving chocolate to a lover, and had decided to follow it... maybe a little bit too much. He had kind of showered him with chocolate throughout the whole day: chocolates, muffins, brownies and, now, a crepe. Yuuri wouldn't have been surprised if, once back at the hotel, Viktor had covered himself in chocolate for him. Not that he would have complained about it....

  


\- Just wait until White Day comes – Yuuri said, before tasting his crepe. In fact, the only reason why he was letting Viktor spoil him that way was because he would have had a whole another day to return the favour.

  


\- I can't wait! - Viktor said, smiling. - Even though I don't think the setting could ever be better than this. You really chose well!

  


They were in that city a bit by chance. At the beginning, they had planned to just spend a few days in London but, once there, Viktor had had the sudden idea to celebrate Valentine's Day somewhere else. So, he had presented Yuuri with a map of the United Kingdom, then he had told him to close his eyes, and point at anywhere in the map. His finger had stopped on a southern city, Brighton.

  


Yuuri couldn't do anything but agree with Viktor. They hadn't seen much of the city yet, but it had already enchanted them. They had just visited the Royal Pavilion, and Viktor's expression at the sight of the magnificent dining room would have been worth the entire trip.

  


\- I think you would have liked any place – Yuuri said, smiling softly.

  


Viktor looked at him, the sea breeze ruffling his hair. He took Yuuri's hand, and lightly kissed his lips.

  


\- I just couldn't resist – he said.

  


Yuuri couldn't help but smile even more. He had always been a bit reserved, not really used to show his affection in public. Viktor, on the other hand, seemed to be quite his opposite. It was a side of him that he was getting used to, and that he had started to love.

  


It was weird to think that Viktor Nikiforov, the person who until not that long ago had been just his idol, now was his boyfriend. He had learned to know him, had discovered the human behind the star, and had fallen in love with him. He had spent only a few months together with him, but they had been the happiest of his life.

  


\- Do you want to go for a walk on the beach? - Yuuri asked. Viktor happily agreed, and Makkachin followed them, looking quite excited.

  


They went down the stairs to the sea, and walked, hand in hand. Yuuri couldn't help but breathe deeply. St. Petersburg, too, was on the seaside, but the smell was completely different.

  


\- It almost looks like Hasetsu, right? - Viktor said.

  


Yuuri nodded. - You know, I've never been a huge fan of the sea in summer – he said.

  


Viktor laughed. - I noticed.

  


During their summer together, he was certain that Viktor had noticed how little he liked to go for a swim or, even worse, just sunbathe. They had had very little time to do so anyway, but Yuuri knew that, even without having his time completely absorbed by training, he'd rather spend his time doing something else.

  


\- Despite this, I think the sea makes me feel good. I don't need to dive into it, it just needs to be there. Maybe it's because I grew up next to it. I feel like I just found a little piece of home.

  


Viktor held his hand tightly. - Maybe that's what made your finger stop here... it was destiny.

  


They sat on the beach to look at the sun setting on the sea. Not too far from them, Makkachin was running after a seagull.

  


Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder, while he looked at Makkachin playing. It was just a small gesture, but Yuuri felt his heart expanding. He thought that it would have been nice if, even after decades, he had felt like that way every time Viktor had gotten close to him.

  


\- It's beautiful – Viktor said. - Me, you, Makkachin, and the sunset.

  


To anyone else those would have been just small things, surely not extraordinary, but Yuuri could understand perfectly Viktor's feelings. Both of them had ignored so many aspects of their life to concentrate on skating; now, it was like they were catching up on a decade of experiences, and destiny had chosen them to do it together.

  


Viktor let out a deep breath. - I love you, Yuuri – he said.

  


Viktor didn't say those words frequently. He had never hidden the fact that they were together, and he had quite a lot of ways to show his love, but an explicit declaration like that was unusual. Maybe that's what made those words so special.

  


Yuuri's heart was beating like he was hearing them for the first time. - I love you too, Viktor.

  


Viktor looked at him, his blue eyes glittering with joy, and Yuuri kissed him. Viktor held him in his arms, lying down on the beach's rocks, Yuuri on top of him.

  


Yuuri stopped for a moment. He could have never gotten tired to admire Viktor, his eyes and his smile. In moments like that, he really felt lucky.

  


He closed his eyes, lowering himself to kiss his boyfriend again, but he was interrupted by four paws and a lot of fur.

  


\- Makkachin is jealous – Yuuri said, sitting next to Viktor. Makkachin, who just a few moments before was playing around, now was lying on Viktor.

  


\- He's claiming me – Viktor said, laughing and petting his poodle.

  


After a while, they went for a walk on the pier. The sunset was turning into night, the lights of the carnival brightening the atmosphere. The huge neon  _“Brighton Pier”_ sign was shining on them. Viktor took out his phone to take a selfie; he pulled Yuuri closer to him and kissed his cheek while taking the picture.

  


\- Phichit will love it! - he said, excited, showing Yuuri the picture.

  


For once, he could say that he looked good in a picture, even though he wasn't posing. Maybe Viktor really made everything look more beautiful... even himself.

  


They kept on walking among the people. Viktor was keeping Makkachin on a leash, to avoid losing sight of him.

  


They were silent, like they were surrounded by a peaceful bubble among the chattering of everyone surrounding them. Viktor was holding his hand, gently stroking his palm with his thumb, and they didn't need words.

  


Suddenly, Viktor stopped. He pointed at something in front of them, looking incredibly excited.

  


What Viktor was pointing at was a cardboard cutout of a couple of newlyweds, together with Elvis Presley.

  


Viktor took his other hand too, making him turn towards him and looking straight into his eyes.

  


\- Yuuri – he said, with determination. - Let's get married. Now.

  


Yuuri thought that he hadn't heard that right. Or, alternatively, that Viktor had gone completely mad.

  


\- What? - he said, shocked.

\- Oh, right! - Viktor said. - Silly me... wait a second!

  


Yuuri saw him running towards one of the pier's kiosks.

  


The words he had just heard had been the craziest that had ever reached his ears. There were many perfectly logical reasons why it would have been better to think it through before taking such a life-changing decision. The fact that Viktor loved him so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him surprised him and made him incredibly happy, but getting married so suddenly was definitely madness. So, as soon as Viktor came back, he would have tried to make him come to his senses.

  


Viktor came back after a few minutes. He was smiling, radiant, and had a small paper bag in his hand.

  


\- Viktor, I haven't even-

\- Shh – Viktor said, putting his index finger on his lips. Then, he took his hand, and got on one knee.

  


_ I haven't even won a gold medal yet,  _ he had wanted to say. Maybe that would have been the only way to make Viktor stop. But, probably, not even those words would have been able to do that.

  


He really was doing it. And, even though  _ really, that's not the right moment,  _ Yuuri felt his heartbeat racing.

  


\- Yuuri – Viktor said, then stopped for a few moments. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, then opened them again. He laughed. - I know what you're thinking. You're thinking this is crazy, right? I don't even have a speech ready....

  


He stopped for a bit more. - I love you – he said, with determination. - Only a few months ago, I thought I would have never been able to say these words. I thought I would have never been able to feel anything like this, I thought that my heart had become like the ice we skate on. 

  


But everything changed the moment I saw you. My happiness began the moment I met you. I want to share my life and love with you, forever.

  


So... - he said, taking something out of the paper bag.

  


A ring...  _a churro ring?_ *****

  


\- Moving to Japan to train you has been the craziest thing I could have ever done, but it made me the happiest man on Earth. Yuuri Katsuki... I know it's insane, but I want to share this insanity with you. Marry me.

  


_ Crazy, crazy, crazy.  _ Yuuri felt his rational side faltering dangerously, and his eyes filled with tears of joy. Viktor was all he could think about. The fact that he always woke up in his arms, even if they were separate when falling asleep. His smile when they woke up together, and his good morning kisses. Their dinners at home, and the culinary disasters everytime Viktor decided to “experiment”. Watching a film together, in the evening, only to end up both asleep on the couch.

  


They were just small things, but Yuuri knew that he couldn't have lived without them anymore.

  


After all, Viktor to him was like the sea: he didn't necessarily need to dive into him, he didn't need blatant gestures like the one they were being the protagonists of in that moment. He just needed his presence. Just as breathing the sea breeze made him feel better, as long as Viktor was there to hold his hand everything would have been alright.

  


Yes, accepting that proposal would have been crazy. But it could have been the best crazy decision of his life.

  


\- You're crazy – Yuuri said, shaking his head. - But... yes.

  


Viktor's eyes, too, were full of tears, as he slid that sweet ring on his finger. Then, he got up, and took his face in his hands. He kissed him, a long kiss that tasted like euphoria, a bit like the first kiss Viktor had ever given him.

  


Their lips parted, and they stood there, forehead against forehead, not even hearing the cheering of the people around them.

  


\-  _ Ya lyublyu tebya –  _ Yuuri whispered.

\-  _ Aishiteru –  _ Viktor replied.  ******

  


They held each other for a long time, while Makkachin barked happily. He must have sensed his owners' joy.

  


And then, they parted. Viktor held his hand once again, sweetly.

  


\- Are you ready? - he asked.

Yuuri nodded. - Yes. Absolutely. But first... - he said, taking off the “ring”. He split it in two halves, and gave one to Viktor.

  


\- I'm sorry, I should have got you a better ring.

Yuuri laughed. - Better than this? I don't think so... and then, it's delicious!

  


After all, a ring, even the most spectacularly beautiful in the whole world, was just an object. The promises they were about to exchange, however, would have had infinite value. 

  


  


*

  


Yuuri had never really thought about his wedding. Definitely, getting married wasn't at the top of his to do list. However, if anyone had told him that he would have gotten married under a gazebo, near a carnival, hundreds of miles away from home, and that an Elvis impersonator was going to walk him down the aisle, he would have burst out laughing due to the blatant absurdity of the situation. If that same person would have told him that, waiting for him at the altar, would have been Viktor Nikiforov, he would have seriously doubted of that person's sanity.

  


And now, everything was incredibly real. Viktor was there, right in front of him, holding out his hand for him. The sea was the background, and they were surrounded by the pier's lights. Makkachin was next to him; in his mouth he was holding a small basket in which they had put the rings. They chose to use the rings that they had exchanged in Barcelona. They were already “their” rings, but from that day on they would have acquired an even more special meaning.

  


Yuuri smiled, taking both of Viktor's hands. His heart was racing in a deafening way, almost covering the officiant/Elvis' words. This time, however, it wasn't because of fear, or anxiety. He was just happy.

  


Viktor's beautiful face was the only thing he was focused on, while they were saying their promises.

  


\-  _I take you as my husband. I promise to be always faithful to you, through joy and sadness, in sickness and in health, and to love you and honor you every single day of my life._

  


Sometimes, Yuuri had wondered why Viktor had chosen him, first as a pupil, then as a lover. Every single doubt vanished when he saw his expression of pure joy as, with tears in his eyes, he promised him eternal love.

  


Viktor called Makkachin, and “Elvis” gave them the rings. Then, Yuuri came up with a special idea.

  


He took Viktor's hand, and pronounced his vows, his voice trembling.

  


\- Viktor... with this ring I promise to always stay close to you, and never go away. My hands and your hands will never separate.

  


He put the ring on Viktor's finger, exactly as he had done in Barcelona just a few months before. To tell the truth, to Yuuri that ring had never really been just a good luck charm. In that moment, it had officially become a symbol of love.

  


Hearing his words, Viktor laughed between the tears.

  


\- You always find a way to surprise me – he said, then he took his hand.

  


\- Yuuri. With this ring I promise to never again be afraid to lose you. Our hearts will forever beat as one.

  


He slid the ring on his finger. Then, he took Yuuri's hand with both his hands, and kissed the ring.

  


\- And now, with the powers given to me by being The King- uhm, by the law, I pronounce you husband and husband!

  


It was official. Him and Viktor were married. It was such a crazy and marvelous thing that it took Yuuri a few seconds to process it.

  


_Him and Viktor. Husband and husband._

  


Viktor pulled him closer, and in an outburst of joy Yuuri kissed him with such enthusiasm that he lifted him from the ground.

  


He laughed, looking at Viktor's surprised expression. - It's not even the first time that I do it, after all! - he said, thinking of when they had pair skated together.

  


Viktor led him to the gazebo's railing. The sea was right in front of them. He held him closer, as a sweet melody filled the air.

  


Viktor was moving, following the music, and Yuuri followed him, holding him tighter and leaning his head on his shoulder.

  


\- Our first dance as husbands – Viktor whispered.

  


“Elvis” started singing, and Viktor joined him, in a soft voice. 

  


“ _Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you....”_

  


There couldn't have been more fitting verses. Many could have told them that theirs had been a reckless decision, that you can't get married so suddenly. They had followed their hearts, certain to have finally found the person at the other side of their red string of fate.

  


As they had just promised to each other, their hands would never separate, and their hearts would always beat together.

  


Yuuri buried his face in the base of Viktor's neck, and kissed him once, twice, three times. His scent was going to stay with him forever, now.

  


While they were dancing, Viktor hadn't stopped singing.

  


\- _“Take my_ _hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_ For I can't help falling in love with you...”  _ _******* _ _ \-  _ he murmured, as they heard the last notes of the song.

  


Viktor caressed his cheek, and Yuuri lifted his head to look at him in the eyes.

  


Viktor was looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. It wasn't the first time that he looked at him like that, but every time Yuuri felt his heart filling with emotion. That time was even more special.

  


\- You're so beautiful,  _ my Yuuri –  _ he said, drying a tear from his cheek with his thumb. Then he held him, so tightly he almost hurt him.

  


Their hearts belonged to each other. Forever.

  


  


*

  


They went back to the pier, running hand in hand. The emotion they felt just minutes ago had turned into unbridled joy. Both were laughing and jumping; they knew that some passersby were giving them strange looks, but they didn't care. The two of them were the only thing that existed in that moment. 

  


Viktor lifted Yuuri in the air, spinning him around, then showered him with kisses. He led him to the carnival, and they danced again on the notes of the songs coming from the attractions. Makkachin followed them, jumping around excitedly.

  


They laughed until they felt their stomach hurt. They were married, together for eternity, and even though it might have been a sudden and reckless thing to do, they were only feeling incredible happiness in their hearts.

  


They sat down on a bench, eating churros and drinking champagne.

  


\- Yuuri, Yuuri, which one do you think sounds better? Viktor Katsuki? Or maybe Yuuri Nikiforov? We have to choose which surname to put on the doorbell! - Viktor said.

  


Yuuri laughed. - Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov? What do you think?

  


Viktor hugged him. - It's perfect!

  


Yuuri took his flute and Viktor's, and filled them both with champagne.

  


\- Try not to drink too much – Viktor said, lightly touching Yuuri's leg. - I want you to remember everything of today.  _Everything._

  


Yuuri smiled. That would have been his last glass.

  


After all, the night had just begun....

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> *: These are churros, in case you've never seen them (try them, they're delicious!): http://bodega.bg/storage/Meniu/deserti/churos2.jpg  
> **: Two different ways to say “I love you”, in Russian and in Japanese respectively.  
> ***: It's a super famous song, but if you don't know or just want to listen to it, here it is: https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU


End file.
